Silver on Black
by Sweeter than Cinnamon
Summary: "... like a full moon on a midnight sky, searching, probing, and hoping to catch a glimpse of an answer to some of the questions they were yet unable to ask, drawing strength from the other to convey all the words they didn't dare utter, most of them still unknown even to themselves." Yullen.


"Ne, Kanda"

It was lunchtime, and the casino was as busy as ever, people happily chatting as they ate away Jerry's delicious meals. Allen Walker sat with his 15-course lunch in front and to the left of the dark-haired swordsman, having been seemingly so deep in thought he even had forgotten to take the chopsticks out of his mouth, which wasn't really something new for anyone who knew the white-haired exorcist.

"Kanda…", the young boy tried once again to catch the japanese's attention to no avail. Not that he didn't hear him, Allen knew Kanda's senses were as sharp as they got, the idiot was just ignoring him, silently eating his beloved soba with that deep-set frown on his handsome face. Yeah, handsome, it was not a crime to admit it, and the British youth had become used to those kinds of thoughts already. Handsome. Elegant. Stubborn, but endearing in this really fucked up way, that was Allen's opinion of the young man before him, not that he'd ever say it out loud. Nope, not in a thousand years. Yet he needed to see that handsome face, for the calendar he saw on his way to the lunchroom, and the date it showed, gave him an opportunity he simply couldn't pass up.

Said handsome face was, however, still showing no sign of acknowledgement.

"Kanda". Allen's voice was strained and his mouth had dropped the chopsticks and they were now held tightly in a fisted mechanical arm.

Kanda didn't even spare him a glance.

"What, Moyashi". Allen was getting irked.

"Name's Allen, you idiot." Kanda looked unfazed, but his lips twitched, and Allen realized that if he kept this up he'd never get to ask the question that was really plaguing his mind ever since he found out about the Second Exorcists, something he'd overheard from Lavi and Lenalee.

The white-haired boy looked intently at his dark-haired counterpart, trying to catch the samurai's gaze, determined to make him regret his decision to deliberately fail to meet Allen's silver orbs.

"Ne, BaKanda", he said, loud enough that the table's remaining occupants turned to curiously listen. It was loud enough that a pair of exotic, dark eyes turned to stare at him in just mild curiosity, carefully hidden behind infinite annoyance. Allen steadied himself and smiled the sunniest of smiles at him.

"I know it was a couple of days ago, but I just got back from assignment today, so, happy belated 9th birthday, Kanda, you're almost double digits now!"

Silence reigned. For about two seconds, all was still, you could almost picture the gears turning in everyone's head, but Allen was simply not interested. His eyes drank up the slight widening of beautiful, slanted eyes, the hardening of every muscle in the swordsman's body, the clenching of an angular jaw, thin lips turned into a harsh line. He had risked it all just for this, he was also curious, that's for sure, but mostly, he enjoyed affecting the older-yet-younger male, it made him feel all warm and lightheaded, to move the stoic man even in this petty way. It was a fraction of a second that reminded him that he wasn't quite affecting the other man in the way he really wanted to, but the moment passed, just as the silence in the table did.

Lavi burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he nearly fell from the bench. Lenalee blushed and tried to hide her giggles behind her pale hands, to no avail. Mostly everyone else laughed heartily, though it was a slightly uneasy laugh; there was Marie, Bookman, Miranda and Krory at the table, and they all knew that shit was about to go down.

Kanda was stock still, yet slowly but surely, Allen saw blood thirst creep into those enticing cobalt eyes. He knew right then that he had gone beyond the limits of the seemingly emotionless samurai. Everyone knew that Kanda had been alive for barely 9 years now, though his body and his file read he had turned 19 just recently. However, it was the kind of thing that no one in the Order mentioned, nobody really dared to, not to Kanda Yuu, whose skill and bravery was only ever surpassed by his bad temper. Therefore, everyone at the table, except Lenalee, was shocked and secretly impressed by Allen's boldness, and of course feared a little for the white-haired male's life.

Lenalee, however, had already figured out Allen's fixation on the Japanese exorcist a while back, and was unsurprised that the slight male wanted to provoke Kanda. At the same time, the only way she wouldn't have been able to see the same on Kanda's face, was if she were blind, which she wasn't. She could tell from the way the long-haired male only started allowing people on his table because Allen started coming up to him, or the way his trademark scowl sometimes failed for an instant when he indulged in one of his many fights with Allen, it only failed for him, and Lenalee could tell in that moment that he was secretly enjoying himself immensely. They both were, but it was easier to see it in young Allen's wide, open stare, his mercury pools were easy to read if one knew where to look. This is why she wasn't surprised when either of the boys went up the other's neck. On the contrary, she felt giddy and proud to be the one privy to their own, twisted courting.

A dark aura flared upon the room and made everyone shiver, bringing the dreamy girl out of her musings. Kanda's slender fingers were on Mugen's hilt.

"You're dead, Moyashi." His tone dripped with real, murderous intent, as he gracefully got up and right on Allen's face with an unsheathed Mugen by his side.

Said male was quick on his feet and out of the room in a heartbeat, only throwing a sincere-sounding "Excuse me, guys, enjoy your lunch!" before running off, Kanda close behind. Lavi chuckled at Allen for being polite even at this moment, his very last day on Earth.

"T'was nice knowing ya, Allen!" Lavi waved at him and kept laughing until tears crept out of his eye, sighing contentedly. He tried talking with Lenalee but she was lost somewhere in her thoughts. The young woman was having this daydream were Kanda would topple over and he and Allen would crash into the ground, limbs all intertwined, and suddenly her brain popped the image of their mouths just an inch apart, and then it was their passionate kissing that snapped her out of her reverie, sporting a massive blush that just wouldn't go down; she figured it was punishment for her perverted thoughts.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the enormous HQ building, Allen ran and ran until he felt his lungs would give out, he was already lost in a desolate hallway, he couldn't say, for the life of him, where he was; it seemed months had gone by and still he got frequently lost in the labyrinth that was the Black Order Headquarters. He pressed his body into a wall, trying simultaneously to cool his body down, calm his breath and regain his wits, and if he could fuse with the cold stone for a while, that wouldn't be so bad either. It really was strangely exhilarating, being chased by the Japanese exorcist, and he felt weirdly elated and just a tad bit frightened, he had goosebumps on his forearms and the back of his neck just thinking about Kanda catching up to him. Catching up to him and grabbing him and pressing him into a wall, and that wasn't really an appropriate thought to have right now, because it just wouldn't do for Kanda to find Allen in an aroused daze.

The way Kanda affected him really was baffling. It was as if just his proximity was enough for Allen's brain to short-circuit, and even when he was up to his thin elbows in ire at the long-haired exorcist, a stupid voice in the back of his head questioned the real reason that his heartbeat boomed in Allen's eardrums. Was it even anger at all? or was it just frustration that made his dark side surface every time he caught a glimpse of silky, black locks, or the minty scent from flawless skin, just a second before said skin that usually encompassed a fist sent him flying through a wall or a table or a chair.

Allen sighed. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was that drew him back to Kanda time and time again, he was never as shallow to believe it was merely because of his exotic looks, and anyways, he couldn't believe that the reason he put up with as much of Kanda's shit as he did was because the man was hot. True, those eyes that hid so much were intriguing, and those lips were just slightly bowed in a way that, though thin, Allen sometimes found himself wishing to nibble, if only to know what reaction it would draw from the deceptive samurai.

Deep in convoluted scenarios playing in his white-haired head, Allen moved from where he was hiding, so consumed by his fantasies that he all but forgot about the recent events that forced him into the shadow of the deserted stone passage in the first place. He hadn't moved so much as an inch, however, when he was abruptly brought back to reality when slender, pale fingers closed around his left wrist from behind, turned him and pressed him into the cold wall, the stone's sharp borders pressing into his back, and his breath was caught.

Kanda's face was there, dark and beautiful, and the cold fire in those midnight eyes no longer burned with menace, this one burned hotter and was drawing Allen in, he felt himself burn all over with the heat that came from Kanda's body; all was still, there was no oxygen to breathe, but it didn't matter because Allen didn't really want to breathe as much as he wanted to remain just like this forever, entranced and lost in this new reality that invaded him, where the world narrowed and it was only them, and there was nothing else, only Kanda looming over him, holding his gaze and making Allen blush as he got lost in the swirl of emotions he could see but not name. A wide smirk spread into Kanda's pale face, and just like that, the spell was broken and Allen finally got his voice back from where it had been caught deep in his throat.

A deceptively shy smile stole Allen's delicate features as he lowered his gaze and peered at Kanda through his long lashes. "I missed you."

"Hell of a way to show it, Moyashi."

The frown that had been framing the dark-haired exorcist faltered for a second and came back just a tad softer. His right hand dropped the hand he had caged against the wall and slid down Allen's side to rest on a slim waist, not bothering to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine, instead pulling the slighter male flush against his body harshly. He had missed the white-haired boy, too. Not that he'd ever say so, Allen knew this, and it really was just fine. Allen knew Kanda was the kind of man that let his actions speak for himself, and it suited quite well with him, and the slight blush that tinted Allen's cheeks let Kanda know that his message had gotten across nicely.

Allen's arms caressed Kanda's and made their way up to his shoulders, his gloved cursed hand sliding softly up his neck to timidly rest on Kanda's cheek, cupping it, his thumb brushing soft skin slowly in an almost tender manner. Almost, because they were not yet in _that_ stage of their… relationship thing, and Allen was a bit scared of pushing the Japanese man away; for all the dislike he had shown for anything that was not direct or simple, Kanda had really been quite careful not to move things along with Allen too fast, and they had kept whatever was between them hidden from everyone else, so they had plenty of time to figure out what exactly was this _thing_ between them, one they couldn't avoid or ignore anymore. Not that Allen minded, he was never keen on his private life being public, and being the stubborn hot heads they both were, they definitely could use as much time as they could.

Thus, he was expecting Kanda to flinch from his touch, to pull away, to be angry, anything, so it came as quite a shock when after a quick widening of dark eyes, Kanda deliberately moved his face towards the slighter male's palm, and hesitantly pressed his lips into Allen's gloved palm, so soft Allen almost missed it in the explosion of warmth that surged from his chest and left a soft tingle in its wake. Kanda used Allen's hand to try to hide the blush that was slowly taking over his face, deepening the frown that tended to mar his beautiful features, this time in embarrassment instead of anger.

Their eyes were locked on each other, silver on black, like a full moon on a midnight sky, searching, probing, and hoping to catch a glimpse of an answer to questions they were yet unable to ask, drawing strength from the other to convey all the words they didn't dare utter, most of them still unknown even to themselves.

Allen was lost in the spell that seemed to put the very world on stop, transfixed by the warm breaths that left Kanda in quickening puffs. Not really thinking about it, Allen's hand slid up his face from Kanda's lips to his long beautiful hair, and Kanda flinched before he could reach it, and Allen cursed himself for going too far.

"I- sorry, I um-" he mumbled pathetically, casting down his silver eyes. Kanda's eyes, in turn, softened, and his blush darkened.

"No, I- Moyashi," Kanda huffed, cursing himself silently, "It's fine, I- fuck." Slowly, almost fearful, Kanda reached to take back Allen's hand and put it back to his temple and towards black hair, and Allen's flesh hand trembled lightly as it now caressed soft tresses, slipping off his hair tie and feeling his heart skip a beat as long tresses rained down on the slim body of the Japanese exorcist. Kanda sighed contently, and Allen couldn't help leaning into his counterpart's face, eyes wide, and then he stopped, but somehow they were still moving closer- Oh! Kanda was now leaning towards him, and suddenly he could feel Kanda's breath on his lips, and their faces were so close, and his heart was hammering so loud in his chest he could swear the black-haired exorcist could hear it clearly, and he was was blushing but it didn't really matter because Kanda was blushing too and they were so close, _so close,_ and then one of them closed the distance between them and their lips suddenly touched- it was brilliant.

It was a soft pressing of lips, nothing more, and neither of them was capable of closing their eyes. Silver pools were crashing into the dark abyss of Kanda's eyes and they reflected the same fear, the same shock, the same insecurities- the same heat, the same curiosity, the same pleasure. It was over in a second, and when they leaned back, Allen realized his hands were clutching Kanda's coat with surprising strength, and Kanda's hand- the one that wasn't still resting on his waist- had frozen midair as it was going to Allen's face, falling then limply to his side.

Both boys stared at each other intently, and Allen soon couldn't help it as a goofy grin started spreading through his face. He had just kissed Kanda. Kanda had kissed him, it was surreal, it was amazing, really. They had kissed before, a whole bunch of times, but every time he got this feeling as though it was the first time. He knew he was now grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care at all, especially when a soft, small smile graced Kanda's face, barely more than an upward lift on the corner of his mouth. It made him look even more breathtaking, his usual scowl softened by the pink that dusted his cheekbones, with his hair a little tousled and the crumpled coat front held firmly between his own fingers, which he let go of reluctantly, savoring the warmth and missing it the moment his hands were by his sides again. Kanda smirked.

Allen felt Kanda's forehead lean against his own, the weight pushing his head back into the wall with a small thud. They spoke in low voices, unwilling to break the spell of the moment, or acknowledge the fact that were still so close to each other, and there was definitely no real anger in their words.

"Oi, that hurt."

"Idiot Moyashi."

"Name's Allen, and you're the idiot."

"It's your own fault for saying stupid shit, especially in front of that moronic rabbit." Kanda put a little distance between their faces, so the smaller exorcist could see him raise a delicate eyebrow, daring Allen to deny it.

Allen pouted slightly, "It's not my fault you're-"

"Shut up, Moyashi." Allen's eyes lit up in amused challenge, but his voice was barely above a whisper. "Make me."

A strangled low sound resounded deep in Kanda's throat and he leaned forward and softly kissed the corner of Allen's mouth, as the slighter male gasped. He raised his gaze and a smug smirk stole his face as he saw Allen's stormy eyes flutter close. "Tch."

When Allen's eyes reopened he could see the taller male's mocking gaze pushing through the pink dusting on his face and once again he felt the heat on his own cheeks. He gulped, took a deep breath and decided to meet Kanda's challenge- or was it his own challenge?- head on; gathering all of his courage he gently tugged on the silky strands of black that had fallen over his shoulder to the front of Kanda's coat, bringing a surprised exorcist down to meet Allen's determined gaze. Just as Allen was inching towards Kanda's lips, however, he was abruptly overcome with a thought that made him freeze for a second. Did he dare? He was somehow afraid Kanda would beat him up, or worse, walk away. The more he stared at the samurai's thin lips, however, the more he felt this need bubble up inside of him, propelling him forward with sheer _want_ and then nothing mattered and he was overwhelmed by the need to reach up and just-

A loud gasp was heard as Allen delicately bit Kanda's bottom lip, feeling a violent flutter in his chest as dark eyes flashed with an emotion that looked a lot like fire but Allen couldn't really name. Not a second later their lips were pressed against each other once more, this time a little more urgent, a little more confident, and it simply had to be _more_ \- more than just a taste. Kanda tilted his head to the side and sighed softly. Allen, in turn, was letting all kinds of small, tiny whimpers and gasps and he could hardly breathe but he couldn't fathom stopping this, and pouted a little when Kanda parted their lips, but it was only an inch, he barely got the chance to replenish his lungs and Kanda's soft lips were back on his, and really, he didn't ever want them off.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but Kanda couldn't even pretend that he cared. He had Allen's firm lips against his own, spilling these sharp little sounds that felt like needles that went down the length of his spine and he tightened again his hold on the white-haired teen's waist as he thought about how much better this would be if he could just dare to be a bit bolder, maybe he could- could he?

The samurai took a second to look into his young partner's face as they once again separated their lips, and he knew he had to take the chance before he was no longer able to. To reassure himself that the Moyashi wouldn't escape- God, or whoever, knows he probably wouldn't be able to handle that, he let his free hand wander slowly towards Allen's neck, pausing midway as if asking permission. The excited burst of light on silver eyes and the quickening of breaths was all Kanda needed, as he deliberately snaked his arm around Allen and placed his trembling hand to the back of his neck, fingers tangling into the short hairs he found there.

"Don't move" was the only warning Allen got as Kanda succumbed to his desire, pushing back any embarrassment lingering in his mind. His desire for the Moyashi now guiding him fully, he forced himself to smirk as he bent his head so his lips were once again on the same level as Allen's, stilling his partner's movements as he reached towards his mouth; Kanda was a man on a mission. Carefully, he flicked his tongue over a now trembling, pale bottom lip, reeling at the soft and delicious groan that parted Allen's lips, marking the start of a whole new battle.

Instincts took over, and basic ones at that, and suddenly it all became a flurry of inexperienced but very eager tongues, rallying and laying against each other, and there was clashing of teeth and bumping of noses, all adding to the haze and the confusion that seemed to wrap the budding couple in a blanket of contentment, which was slashed a minute later by the happy murmur of voices that seemed way too close for comfort-

Lips were disengaged in a flash and limbs disentangled pathetically, the cuff of Allen's shirt caught in a strand of Kanda's hair as their elbows locked with the samurai's brusque attempt to withdraw his hand from the mass of snowy hair. Moonlight eyes were wide with panic as Kanda's own were screwed shut and his whole face blushed scarlet.

The voices grew closer, and Allen recognized Lavi calling his and Kanda's names in a mixture of amusement and worry, and the British male broke into a sweat and started thrashing to get away and only managed to lose his balance; they were about to collapse in a heap on the floor and Kanda's was stock-still and uncooperative, so Allen took one deep breath and did the only thing that came to his mind.

Lavi had been searching for his two friends for a while now, Lenalee trailing behind him, still lost in a slight daze he couldn't really understand. He had become worried, and had searched high and low, trying to detect the tell-tale sound of a fight, and was finally rewarded by the sounds of a scuffle around the corner at the end of the stone hallway he had been parading. Quickening his pace he could now recognize the heated voices of his fellow exorcists and make out pieces of conversation.

"- the fuck… Moyashi… punched.. gonna pay!"

"Sorry! … didn't mean… face!"

"Fucking idiot you are!" Lavi smirked as he came nearly to the corner. "I'm not! you're the dumb one! you moved your face!"

There on the floor, in a messy heap, were his very own best friends, threatening pain and blood and murder. He could tell the fight had already been going on for a while: they were at each other's necks and Kanda's hair was all messed up and his coat wrinkled, while Allen's shirt was untucked and skewed, with one sleeve torn at the cuff, even. Both exorcists looked dazed and red in the face, probably from screaming so much.

Lavi thought it was a lovely picture, really.


End file.
